international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Thursday Night SmackDown (March 9, 2000)
The March 9, 2000 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 7, 2000 at the FleetCenter in Boston, Massachusetts. Results ; ; *The Rock defeated Chris Benoit & Perry Saturn in a handicap match at 2:09 by pinning Saturn with the Rock Bottom, immediately after hitting a DDT on Benoit. :*After the bout, Eddie Guerrero and Dean Malenko came to the ring and helped in beating the Rock down, with Benoit hitting the diving headbutt before referees were able to intervene. :*After the commercial break, Stephanie McMahon came out on the stage and announced that the Rock would face The Dudley Boyz later in the evening in a handicap tables match. *IWF Light Heavyweight Champion Essa Ríos (w/ Lita) defeated Christian (w/ Edge & Terri Runnels) via disqualification at 1:47 when Edge hit the spear on an interfering Lita after Lita hit a moonsault on Christian as Terri distracted the referee. :*After the bout, Edge & Christian argued over the decision. *Tazz defeated IWF IC & European Champion Kurt Angle via disqualification at 2:01 when Bob Backlund interfered and applied the Crossface Chicken Wing on the challenger after Tazz had Angle caught in the Tazzmission for a lengthy period of time. :*Only the IC title was on the line in the bout. :*After the bout, Chris Jericho made the save and put Backlund in the Walls of Jericho as Tazz hit a belly to belly off the top on Angle. *The Road Dogg & X-Pac (w/ Tori) defeated Kane (w/ Paul Bearer) in a handicap match at 6:56 when X-Pac scored the pin with an X-Factor onto a steel chair after hitting Kane in the back with the chair as Kane attempted to hit the tombstone on Tori. *Steve Blackman (w/ Al Snow) defeated Josh Hooper (with Matt Hooper) with a kick off the top at 4:03 after Snow pulled Blackman out of the way of Hooper's Swanton, then held Matt back from breaking the cover. *IWF Tag Team Champions The Dudley Boyz defeated The Rock in a handicap tables match at 7:04 following a 3D through a table. :*Rock put Bubba Ray through a table with a Rock Bottom at 5:21 but was unable to do the same to D-Von. *IWF Women's Champion Jackie defeated Ivory with a floatover DDT at 2:14. *IWF Hardcore Champion Crash Holly fought Albert to a no contest at around the 2-minute mark when Crash ran off as Albert beat down the interfering Mean Street Posse inside the ring. *IWF World Champion Triple K & The Big Show (w/ Shane Matteson & Kaila Matteson) defeated Rikishi in a handicap match at 7:22 when Triple H scored the pin with the Pedigree after Show hit the chokeslam. :*After the bout, The Rock came out to make the save until he was repeatedly hit in his injured ribs by Triple K, wielding a steel pipe. :*Moments later, Show hit the chokeslam on Rock and Triple K followed with the Pedigree. Other Segments *Included an opening segment in which Shane Matteson & The Big Show interrupted IWF World Champion Triple K & Kaila Matteson on the stage, with the two groups agreeing not to go after each other until WrestleMania, with Show then saying Kane would face X-Pac & The Road Dogg in a handicap match and Shane then saying Rikishi would face both Triple H & Show in a handicap match as well. :*Triple K then announced that The Rock would face Chris Benoit & Perry Saturn in another handicap match. *Featured footage from earlier in the day when The Mean Street Posse brought referee Teddy Long to a laundromat to beat Crash Holly for the hardcore title, with Crash eventually escaping without being defeated. *Included Kevin Kelly interviewing a wheelchair-bound Mae Young and Mark Henry regarding The Dudley Boyz putting Mae through a table on Raw. Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery SmackDown! 3-9-00 Rock V Dudley Boyz.jpg 3-9-00 SD 1.png 3-9-00 SD 2.png 3-9-00 SD 3.png 3-9-00 SD 4.png 3-9-00 SD 5.jpg 3-9-00 SD 6.jpg 3-9-00 SD 7.jpg External links * Smackdown #29 * Smackdown #29 on WWE Network Category:2000 television events